Tower of Killjoys
What is the Tower of Killjoys? The Tower of Killjoys, or ToK for short, is a difficult half ascension, half descension tower for Ring 1. It is one of the three tower-crossing towers, the other two being Thanos Tower and Tower of Deep Darkness (this one goes to Not Even A Tower). Beginners Guide Starting the Tower * Layer 1: Start by climbing up the ladder to the corner, do a two stud wraparound and continue to the spinning platforms, then when you come to the two-sided pushing platform, push it like you normally would then push it back, but stay on the side you are on currently, then climb the ladder on onto the big spinner. Then climb up to the second floor. * Layer 2 (Tower Crossing Floor): Continuing the Tower * Layer 3: * Layer 4: * Layer 5 (Outside Floor): This is it, this is the Layer where you cross to the second steeple, the descension steeple. At the start of the floor walk across the long, one stud pathway. Once you reach the end of the pathway, jump and then climb up the ladder. After the ladder carefully climb up the one stud staircase to the top. Once you climb the staircase either do a wraparound up to the next pathway or jump inside the transparent bricks and go up that way. Now this is the push box section, press the button and create a push box. Now, carefully time your box pushing through the first two pushing platforms. At the final pushing platform carefully center your box in between the two button deactivators. If you hit the button good job! Now climb up onto your newly activated platform and touch the balloon spawner. Carefully fly up between the balloon destroyers and try to use the sideways elevator to your advantage. If you made it past the balloon destroyers fly onto the wide platform below you and press space to dismount your balloon. Once you do that walk across the pathway and repeatedly climb up each pillar on the kill brick section as fast as you can and press the blue button. Once you press the blue button climb up each ladder in a repeated manner until you reach the long, slanted ladder. Climb up the slanted ladder and jump down. Continuously do the wraparounds until you reach the last slanted ladder. Jump all the way down to the next section of wraparounds below you. (As a reference point they would be to the right of you if you are looking at CoLS). At last, do the final one stud wraparounds and drop down to Layer 6. * Layer 6: * Layer 7: * Layer 8: Finishing the Tower * Layer 9: * Layer 10: Music: * Layer 1-2: ??? * Layer 3-4: ??? * Layer 5-8: ??? * Layer 9-10: ??? Gallery ToK Portal.png|ToKs' Unfinished Portal Tok.png|ToKs' badge ToKPortalNew.png|ToK's current portal ToKFromToM.png|ToK with 3 floors done ToKThinglol.png|ToK with 6 floors done Category:Towers Category:JToH Category:Hard Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:Ring 1